


Ateez

by Matrix2405



Series: Maknae Line Centric Oneshots [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Age Play Caregiver Jeong Yunho, Age Play Caregiver Kang Yeosang, Age Play Caregiver Kim Hongjoong, Age Play Caregiver Park Seonghwa, Age Play Little Choi Jongho, Age Play Little Choi San, Age Play Little Jung Wooyoung, Age Play Little Song Mingi, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bottom Choi Jongho, Bottom Choi San, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Bottom Song Mingi, Choi Jongho-centric, Choi San-centric, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dissociation, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Jeong Yunho is Whipped, Jung Wooyoung-centric, Kang Yeosang is Whipped, Kim Hongjoong is Whipped, M/M, Men Crying, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Park Seonghwa is Whipped, Polyamory, Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Shy Choi San, Shy Jung Wooyoung, Soft Choi Jongho, Soft Choi San, Soft Jeong Yunho, Soft Jung Wooyoung, Soft Kang Yeosang, Soft Kim Hongjoong, Soft Park Seonghwa, Soft Song Mingi, Song Mingi-centric, Top Jeong Yunho, Top Kang Yeosang, Top Kim Hongjoong, Top Park Seonghwa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrix2405/pseuds/Matrix2405
Summary: Hiya, these are one shots for the maknae line of Ateez, Please do send in some requests!!
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Everyone, Choi San/Everyone, Jung Wooyoung/Everyone, Song Mingi/Everyone
Series: Maknae Line Centric Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926193
Comments: 27
Kudos: 124





	1. Member Information

ATEEZ

Seonghwa: Eldest. 22 years old, April 3rd 1998. 5’10. Vocalist, Visual. 

Hongjoong: 21 years old, birthday is November 7th 1998. 5’8. Leader, Rapper, Composer, Centre. 

Yunho: 21 years old, birthday is March 23rd 1999. 6’0. Main Dancer, Vocalist. 

Yeosang: 21 years old, birthday is June 15th 1999. 5’8. Vocalist, Dancer, Visual. 

San: Eldest Maknae, 21 years old, birthday is July 10th 1999. 5’9. Vocalist. 

Mingi: 21 years old, birthday is August 9th 1999. 6’0. Main Dancer, Rapper. 

Wooyoung: 20 years old, birthday is November 26th 1999. 5’8. Main Dancer, Vocalist.

Jongho: Maknae, 19 years old, birthday is October 12th 2000. 5’9. Main Vocalist. 

Please correct me if anything is wrong!


	2. Work Schedule and Request List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, below is my work schedule, I live in Australia so time zones will be completely outta wack but oh well. I have also redone the request list so that the requests are just based in the group, not all the requests that I have. This will allow me to update fairly, as my BTS one has barely anything in it but I have like 4 requests for it. And now that I have added Ateez and plan on adding more, I need to make sure that they are also getting regularly updated.

So here is my work schedule, keep in mind this may change if I am asked to switch shifts with someone:

Wednesday: 9 - 5

Thursday: 1 - 7

Friday: 1 - 7

Saturday: 12 - 5 

Requests:

1) San: Shibur has gone missing and San is frantically looking for him only to find out he was kidnapped by one of the younger members as a joke. San is not happy and the others aren’t amused.

2) Maknae line: San, Mingi and Wooyoung are 3-6 and Jongho 1-3, Wooyoung and Mingi get sick and the hyungs take care a lot of them forgetting and ignoring San and Jongho who hate being alone and not having attention, San takes care of his little brother because his caregivers are focused on the other little ones, he tries to tell the hyungs that he and Jongho need them but they don't care, Wooyoung and Mingi recover, and the hyungs realize what they did was wrong and they ask for forgiveness, San doesn’t want to forgive them but Jongho’s big heart makes them reconcile and everything gets better.

3) Jongho: Baby space Jongho, (like 1 – 2), who is not having a good day and is very teary and just wants to be given love and attention. 

4) San: He is an omega and has to take suppressants for his upcoming heat due to packed schedules. It makes him tired and more prone to getting sick so the others take care of him. 

5) San: Gets hurt by Netizen’s words, (say he over dances, that he's an attention seeker etc), and the other members notice that something is off.


	3. A/N!!!!

Hello Lovely people of the world! Sorry that I have not updated, I am working on an Ateez request right now, and I am hoping to have 2 requests up tonight, the other will probably be GOT7 as I haven't updated in a while on that one. I will be away camping as of tomorrow night, but only for a couple days. I will try to get another 3 or 4 requests done tomorrow during the day before I leave at 11:30pm, and then again when I get back, I should be able to get another 2 up as I get back early afternoon, then I work for 4 days, so I will probably only get 1 request up in those 4 days :)

ALSO!!! I am thinking of beginning a story dedicated to age regression amongst Kpop as I don't see many of them! If you know any good ones or even age regression stories (on kpop), please comment them down below!! I myself sometimes use regression to help cope with stress, my ptsd, anxiety and depression. 

Should I start those one shots? If I do, please leave requests! Any requests that I have already wrote about little space that will be put in this book will also be added to it :))


	4. Plushnapped (Requested)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> San: Shiber has gone missing and San is frantically looking for him only to find out he was kidnapped by one of the younger members as a joke. San is not happy and the others aren’t amused. (Requested).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I really hope you all like my first ATEEZ request! Please let me know your thoughts in the comment section and feel free to leave requests!!

Shiber, San’s beloved plushie, was missing. The boy had been out with some idol friends and returned home, ready for a nap and cuddles with the plush when he noticed that he was missing from his spot on San’s bunk. 

Now, San, at first, remained calm, maybe he had left him somewhere else? Maybe, Seonghwa hyung had taken it to wash it? 

He checked everywhere, under blankets, under the beds, behind the beds, in the cupboards, and still no luck in finding him in the bedroom, so, feeling slightly more panicked, the boy headed for the laundry, checking the dirty wash basket, not there. The washer or dryer? They hadn’t even been turned on yet.

His eyes quickly filled with tears as he rushed through the dorm to find any of his members, just to find that he was home alone, a note on the kitchen bench, saying that they had just gone to order lunch. 

“Breath San… Breath…” He murmured to himself as he rushed back to his shared room with Yunho. He scrambled to find his phone, finding it under some blankets on the floor that he had pulled off in order to find Shiber, and quickly selected Seonghwa’s contact, knowing the eldest would know what to do.

The elder was quick to pick up, answering in a cheery tone, “Sannie! Are you back at the dorms yet? We’ll bring you home your favourite if you are.” San’s sniffle caught the singer’s attention, the said boy immediately straightening up in his seat, “Sannie, what’s wrong?” This caught the other boys’ attention too, everyone immediately quietening down. 

“Hyung! You have… You have to come back! I just got home and went to take a nap because I was like really tried after not sleeping well last night and Shiber is missing! I can’t find him anywhere, I’ve checked mine and Yunnie-hyung’s room, I checked the lounge room, kitchen and laundry and I can’t find him!” Seonghwa, motioned for their manager to quickly drop them off back at the dorms and they would just eat later.

“Sannie, I’m coming home with the boys now, we’ll find him, I promise, he couldn’t have got far. Why don’t you keep looking, hmm? And then we can help you when we get back, hyung will stay on the phone with you if you like.” Seonghwa gently soothed the younger boy down, knowing that his words would likely help the boy.

“Please stay with me hyung…” “Of course, now have you checked Yeosang and Wooyoung’s room and Mingi and Jongho’s room? I know for sure that you didn’t leave him in mine and Joongie’s room as I just cleaned that before we left.”

“I’ll check now hyung.” Seonghwa listened as San sniffled some more over the phone, unknowing of two certain members who were feeling very guilty right now.

“Hyung…” Mingi whispered shamefully, looking down and playing with his fingers, the action receiving a raised eyebrow from the eldest member, “I know where Shiber is… I hid him as a joke, I didn’t think San-hyung would react like this I swear! Or I wouldn’t have done it in the first place!” Seonghwa pinched the bridge of his nose and motioned for the younger to continue.

“I helped hyung… He’s on top of our cupboard in our room.” Seonghwa sighed deeply and nodded a thanks to the two quilt ridden boys, motioning for Hongjoong to deal with them as he got out of the car and made his way into the dorms that they had just arrived at.

“Sannie, hyung’s here now,” Seonghwa stated, hanging up the phone as he came up to the vocalist who was about to enter Mingi and Jongho’s room. San was quick to hug the older, a few tears of frustration leaving his eyes. 

“Mingi and Jongho thought it would be fun, I’m sorry aegi, they just told me as we got here.” Seonghwa gently lead San over to the wardrobe and reached up to grab the plushie that he felt around for. San immediately attached himself to Shiber, thanking Seonghwa over and over again.

“Alright, let’s go see what our youngsters have to say about this.” Seonghwa sighed as he directed San from the bedroom and into the lounge room where everyone else was, Mingi and Jongho both sitting with their heads low, indicating that they had just got scolded.

“Boys,” Seonghwa spoke as he entered the room, San close behind, a pout resting on his face as he cuddled Shiber close to him, “What you did was not funny. At all. I get that maybe at the time you thought that it would be all laughs and giggles, but you both know how attached San is to Shiber. I want no more hiding of Shiber, am I clear?” Seonghwa spoke, authority laced in his tone as he looked at the two sternly.

“We understand hyung, we are so sorry. We swear.” The two quickly spat out at the same time, heads lifting with pleading eyes, “It’s not me you should be apologising to boys. Sannie, will you let the boys apologise to you please?” 

San thought about it before nodding and standing in front of Seonghwa, so the oldest was behind him, and the youngers were in front of him. 

“I’m really sorry Sannie, if I had of known you would have reacted like that, I swear I would never have come up with the plan in the first place.” Mingi gently spoke, taking San’s free hand in his own, “Forgiven… please don’t do it again…” “Pinky swear!” Mingi shouted holding up his pinky making San smile a little and link their pinkies. 

“Sannie-hyung… I’m really sorry…” The youngest whispered as he teared up a little, “I really didn’t mean for you to panic like that… I promise…” He whimpered a little.

San sighed sadly and gently took the youngest into his arms, sitting down next to him and laying his head on the youngest’s chest. Jongho knew that was San’s way of forgiving him and happily smiled, wrapping his arms around the older boy. 

Eventually Mingi joined and a couple of other members whilst the others went back out to get their lunch. 

No one ever hid Shiber from San again, if anything the others babied him more due to how he looked following after Seonghwa like a duck on the day that Jongho and Mingi had hid the boy’s plushie, his eyes had been puffy, cheeks rosy, lips in a pout and he was desperately clutching Shiber close, afraid that someone would come and snatch him from his hands.


	5. A/N! Change in work schedule!!

Hi Lovely humans,

So, my co-worker just resigned leaving just my manager and I at our store. So this means instead of the 25 hours that I am working right now, starting next week, I will be working 38 hours a week fro the rest of the year until we hire someone else to help out. I will still try to update as much as possible, maybe work on a request each night that I get in from work but yeah, I find out offical days and times tomorrow on my shift with the manager, so I will update this chapter again at around 8pm AEST Thursday night (tomorrow night for me). 

Thank you and I apologise! :)


	6. Forgive Us (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maknae line: San, Mingi and Wooyoung are 3-6 and Jongho 1-3, Wooyoung and Mingi get sick and the hyungs take care a lot of them forgetting and ignoring San and Jongho who hate being alone and not having attention, San takes care of his little brother because his caregivers are focused on the other little ones, he tries to tell the hyungs that he and Jongho need them but they don't care, Wooyoung and Mingi recover, and the hyungs realize what they did was wrong and they ask for forgiveness, San doesn’t want to forgive them but Jongho’s big heart makes them reconcile and everything gets better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I really hope you enjoy this, I made it a lil angstier than I was meant to, but I got carried away! But do not fear, it is very fluffy in the end, I don't like to write unhappy endings.
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this so please enjoy!!

Within Ateez, age regression was very much well known between the members. The four older boys, Seonghwa, Hongjoong, Yunho and Yeosang, were all caregivers, those that look after those that regress to a younger age whether it be because of stress, trauma or mental health. 

The four younger ones, were all regressors, San, Mingi and Wooyoung generally regress to that of a mindset of three to six years old while Jongho regressors to around one to three years old. 

The caregivers struggled a little in the beginning with knowing what to do and deciding how divide the love between the four littles, but eventually they found balance. That is, until Mingi and Wooyoung fall ill with a tummy bug one morning. 

The first day of their week off was great, everyone was happy, the regressors had a great time with their caregivers, and no one was majorly upset. It was the second day that things went downhill in the matter of hours. 

The day has started off as per usual for San, unknowing of his little brothers that were sick with tummy aches, except for when he woke up. San awoke to the sound of his youngest brother crying loudly and his room empty of his Yeosang Hyung. 

Pouting, the boy sat up in his stuffie filled bed, yawning and rubbing his eyes. His brother was still crying so the slightly older boy stood and trekked to Jongho and Hongjoong’s shared room, spotting the youngest boy sobbing his little heart out.

San quickly raced forward and embraced the boy in a tight hug, copying what his hyungs did to help them calm down, rocking him side to side and hushing him softly, “Sannie hyun’ has you Jonggie. Sannie hyun’ has you.” 

Jongho continued to whimper, but slowly calmed down, relaxing into San’s arms, “What happen’ bubba?” San questioned gently, “Nightmar’ hyunnie…” Jongho whimpered. “Hyun’ has you bubba, you safe. Cartoon and baba?” 

“An hyunnie’s… Wan Yunni’ hyunnie…” Jongho sniffled earning a nod from San, “Le’s check Yunnie and Hwa’s room.” San wobbled when he stood, still tired after not sleeping well the night before. 

The two checked the room of the said boys, not finding them there either, “They mus’ be wit’ GiGi and Woo,” Jongho nodded and held San’s hand tightly in his own as the older boy led him to the other regressors room.

Opening the door, he saw three of his hyungs surrounding the two boys who were currently cuddled up together in Mingi’s bed.

“Hyungies, Jonggie had scary dream.” San said walking right up to Hongjoong, Jongho about to walk over to Yunho but whimpered and hid behind San.

The cause of this was Hongjoong’s head whipping around, cold eyes glaring at Jongho’s older brother, “San. Be quiet. Gi and Woo aren’t well. You’re just going to make it worse.” San’s eyes went wide before he averted them to the ground in fear, “Sorry hyungies… Jonggie wanted Yunnie hyung…” A deep and irritated sigh from the third oldest however, put the two off, not wanting to disturb the boy anymore. 

Jongho whimpered and tugged on the back of San’s shirt, “Sannie, jus’ need you… toons an baba an cuddles?” San eyed his hyungs who immediately went back to tending the middle two regressors, while nodding at Jongho.

“Les’ go bubba, Sannie will make you baba.” The boy whispered and directed the younger out of the room, quietly shutting the door. 

San tried to sit Jongho down on the couch to watch cartoons while he went to make the bottle of warm milk only to be greeted by whimpers and a wobbly lip, San quickly hushed the boy and took him with him to the kitchen, hesitating to enter the room knowing they weren’t allowed in when they were regressed. 

“Sannie… hyun’s be mad?” Jongho asked cautiously as San sat him at the kitchen table, the latter shaking his head with a little smile, Jongho too small to notice the slight fear of being caught visible in the older boy’s eyes. 

“Sannie will be careful bubba.” San, who had originally woke up feeling around three, was now at six, wanting to take care of his baby brother that their hyung’s are neglecting to acknowledge. 

Jongho hummed as he kicked his feet back and forth, yawning and rubbing his eyes, “After baba, bubba go for a nap, Sannie will watch over you when you have nappy time.” Jongho just nodded and laid his head down, “Sannie sing?” He whispered shyly, “Of course bubba.” With that San started to softly sing to preoccupy the boy.

Only to stop when he heard angry footsteps make their way into the kitchen, “Choi San! What did your Hongjoong hyung just tell you! Be quiet.” He was greeted with these words as the eldest entered the kitchen unaware the younger was still regressed hence why he was in the kitchen, unknowing that the regressor was just breaking the rule they had.

San inhaled sharply and backed up in fear, bowing shakily, “Sorry Hw- Seonghwa hyung. I be- I will be quieter fwo-from now.” He stuttered shakily, desperately trying to avoid the older figuring out he was regressed.

Jongho who was now sat up with wide eyes watched the exchange, he watched as Seonghwa glared and shook his head in disappointment, he watched as San’s shoulders dropped in relief only to tense up when the microwave off. The two made eye contact fearfully, Jongho scurrying to hide behind his older brother, San holding a protective arm in front of the younger as feet scurried back into the kitchen. 

“What did I just say!?” Seonghwa whisper shouted stepping towards the two boys, Jongho whimpering, tears filling his doe eyes, “You scaring Bubba. Stop it!” San screamed back, adrenaline to protect the boy overtaking the fear that he held just moments ago. 

Seonghwa was too filled with shock to even react, so San used that time to quickly grab the bottle from the microwave and hand it to Jongho, “Go wait for Sannie in his room, ‘kay?” Jongho hesitated, glancing to the oldest and back to San.

“Sannie will be ‘kay, Jonggie, go.” San hushed softly, Jongho nodded slightly and quickly scurried off to Yeosang and San’s bedroom. San quickly turned back to the oldest defensively, taking a step back when Seonghwa stepped forward.

“Don’ be mean, you scared bubba.” San stated bluntly before turning on his heel and rushing off to the hall to his own room. He quickly closed the door behind him, placing a hand over his racing heart and taking a deep breath.

“Hyun, you ‘kay…?” Jongho murmured from the mountain of stuffed animals that were on his bed, bottle clutched tightly in his hands, and eyes wide.

San faked a smile and rushed over to the bed, “Hyungie is ‘kay bubba, now, les’ get you to nappy times.” San sat down on the bed, back against the wall, and Jongho on his lap, gently feeding the younger, and singing softly.

Slowly, Jongho began to fall asleep, hand tightly clutching at San’s shirt and content noises escaping his mouth. 

As Jongho finished the bottle, San set it down on the bedside table, grabbing one of his spare pacifiers and handing it to the now asleep Jongho.

Ignoring his own sleepiness, San gently laid down, yawning and pouting softly, playing with Jongho’s hair to keep the boy asleep.

Over time, San pulled out his phone and started watching cartoons on it, giggling quietly every now and then, careful not to be too loud. 

A few hours later and it was lunch time, San could here Mingi and Wooyoung giggling a little from the living room, indicating that they were feeling a little better than what they were earlier this morning. 

The sounds got louder, pans making noises from the kitchen, making Jongho whimper in his sleep, carefully San detached himself from the younger boy, piling his stuffed animals in replacement, into his arms. 

With that, he quietly stood and made his way to the kitchen, an angry, yet adorable, pout on his face, “Be quiet! Bubba sleepin!” He whisper shouted at the two eldest, glaring at them. 

Seonghwa and Hongjoong exchange shocked glances at the singer in front of them, “Yah, Choi San! You do not speak to your hyungs like that.” A voice from behind him sternly called. San flinched a little, but stood his ground, “Why not, they were mean to me an bubba, so why can't I be means to them!?” He growled at Yeosang. 

Yeosang looked to his hyungs in question, having been in the shower when everything went down this morning, Seonghwa and Hongjoong looked down in shame when the youngest hyung made eye contact with the two. 

“Yah, are you serious!?” Yeosang snapped at the two eldest, San watching him in shock having been yelled at all morning. The sound of feet shuffling on the ground pulled everyone out of their argument, Jongho’s little voice calling out, “Hyuni’?”

“In here bubba, you wan’ some lunchies? Hmm?” San cooed and gently took the younger into his arms, keeping himself from yawning tiredly. “P’ease?” Jongho whispered from behind the pacifier in his mouth.

“Hyungs, make some lunch, after you have some apologising to do.” Yeosang spoke again. “Jonggie, Sannie, babies, come with hyung.” Jongho and San complied, taking the boys outstretched hands in their own. 

Yeosang smiled sweetly and directed them to the living room, where Mingi and Wooyoung were with Yunho watching cartoons on the T.V. 

“Gigi! Wooie!” Jongho smiled behind his pacifier, while San remained silent but cautiously glanced at his younger brother, “Jonggie, shhh…” San motioned, glancing back towards the kitchen.

Yeosang sighed sadly, the boy was reverting back to his shy self from when they first started to regress, “It’s okay Sannie, Jonggie isn’t in trouble.” San nervously nodded, clutching Yeosang’s hand in his tightly, Yeosang squeezing it back reassuringly. 

Jongho happily bounded towards Yunho, who held his arms out in apology from this morning, and Jongho being the happy baby he was, happily dove into the embrace, humming as Yunho apologised and rocked him softly.

Yeosang sat down and pulled San onto his own lap, gently cuddling the boy close, rubbing his back softly, “Are you tired sweetheart? I know we had trouble putting you down last night.” Yeosang asked, remembering how much it took to get the poor boy to sleep the previous night.

“Tired Sangie hyunnie… Hung’y too…” San whimpered, nuzzling the slightly older male, “Shhh sweetheart, hyungie will get you a baba, hmm?” Yawning and rubbing his eyes, San nodded at his hyung.

Yeosang smiled and lifted the slightly taller boy up, laying him down on the couch, earning whines and tears on his behalf, quickly, he knelt down on the ground next to the couch and hushed the boy, stroking his hair back from his head, “Shhh baby, hyungie won’t be long, I will be very very quick baby, I promise, you’re okay.” San calmed down within a few minutes, but tears were evident on his cheeks, and the boy had resorted to sucking his thumb.

“That’s yucky sweetheart… here we go… good boy…” Yeosang hummed as he slid the emergency pacifier from the side table past the boys lips, “Hyungie will be right back…” With that Yeosang quickly stood and made his way to the kitchen.

“Hwa hyung, Joong hyung, I am certainly not apologising for the way I talked to you both earlier, but apologies will have to wait, San has slipped younger than usual, I would say maybe about two or so.” Seonghwa and Hongjoong looked up in shock watching as the boy rushed around the kitchen.

“Sang, hun calm down, I’ll make the bottle, go get Sannie and take him to bed for a nap, poor thing looked exhausted.” Seonghwa hummed, pushing the younger out of the kitchen. Yeosang thanked them and hurried back to the lounge, spotting Yunho cuddling San on the couch, the younger clinging to him while whining for Yeosang.

“Sannie, precious, let’s get you up to bed hmm? You didn’t sleep well last night, did you have your nap with Jonggie?” Yeosang received a shake of the head and grabby hands. 

“Yunho hyung, could you carry him to our room please?” Yunho nodded and stood, San perched on his hip, Seonghwa entering the room with the bottle. “Sannieee, look what hyungies got for you.” He cooed as he walked closer, “Hyungies so sorry baby, so is Joongie hyung, we were so focused on your Gi and Wooie that we forgot to check on our other two precious bubba’s.” San hummed and reached for Seonghwa’s nose and gently patted it, indicating that he forgave him, “Thank you sweetheart, now off to bed you go.” 

With that, the three made their way up into Yeosang and San’s room, the oldest leaving with a kiss to each of their heads.

San laid with his head on Yeosang’s chest, Yeosang gently humming and feeding the boy. They were halfway through the bottle when Hongjoong came in and cuddled up behind San, San humming in content at the warmth of his other hyung.

He let go of his bottle for a few seconds, to reach around and stroke his hyung’s nose, earning a wide grin and kisses to his face, making San giggle tiredly, pushing away his leader’s face and returning to the warm milk, not noticing the looks of adoration Yeosang and Hongjoong shared.

Between the warmth and comfort of the milk and his two hyungs, San drifted off into a peaceful sleep while Jongho was playing with his two brothers and two hyungs downstairs in the living room.

In the end, all was forgiven.


End file.
